Fran Is Epic
Fran Is Epic is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (UK). She is Level 59 (Bold Movie Star). She is currently 6th in the UK highscores. About Fran Is Epic is a highly popular MovieStar on the UK server, being close friends with the likes of ishacool, IzzyWizzyWooxox and Roxy-1. She has a team known as Epiclings, which was previously the biggest team on the UK MSP. Media Movies Fran Is Epic often makes horror movies. Some of her popular horror movies include POSSESSION ''and ''Infected, which is based on The Last of Us. Fran has also made short movies, which have proved popular. Despite Fran's popularity, she doesn't make as many movies as her BFFs do. Fran has many major roles in movies that her best friend, Roxy-1 makes. Roles In Life Of Jes, Fran plays Jes. In Roxy's very famous series, Nightmare Bride, Fran played the one and only Nightmare Bride, and Roxy even acknowledges the fact Fran gave her the idea for this series. Artbooks Fran often makes artbooks dedicated to her friends. She recently joined teams with Roxy and have created 'Foxylings'. Fran, Roxy and Isha have made a team called Heroes to stop bullying and hate on MSP. She has also made meaningful artbooks "I'm Fine" and "You Are Beautiful" which are some of the most popular on the server. Looks Fran isn't really known for her looks. However she regularly makes new looks. Styling and Appearance Fran often changes her style and often chooses new lips to go with new outfits, but normally she has pale pink lips and blue eyes. She sometimes twins with her best friend IzzyWizzyWooxox. Friends Fran's first best friend is 'Top Dog', Ishacool. Isha is first place on the UK MovieStarPlanet high scores. Fran and Isha have been best friends for a long time, and Fran often says in art books that her fame and success is often down to her supportive friend Ishacool. Fran's other best friend is IzzyWizzyWooxox. Issie has a very popular mail time series on youtube, which features her opening gifts and giving a shoutout to the senders. She also has a series on Youtube called Issie and Fran time, which features them shopping, going to chat rooms and just hanging out together. They know each other through Skype, and Fran has recently made an art book dedicated to Issie, thanking her for being such an amazing best friend. Fran and Issie often wear matching outfits. Fran's most recent best friend after having made up from their argument is Roxy-1. When Fran, Isha, Candi and Holly made up from their argument, they broke up again soon after. Isha and Roxy are no longer best friends, but after discovering how unhappy they were when they weren't best friends, Fran and Roxy have forgiven and forgotten. They are now merging together to create a new group called Foxylings. Epiclings and Foxylings Fran is very excited because the group her fans (Epiclings) are merging with the Little Rox's (her best friend Roxy-1's fans) to create a new group called Foxylings! This has really caught on, and Foxylings are becoming a great success. According to an Artbook, both girls are happy to now have a new group with the other by their side. Trivia *Fran joined MSP to be the very best, that no one ever was. *She has many accounts including Pariah, Funnily and ! Fran<3. *She helped create the group heroes with ishacool and roxy-1. *She was seen in person on tinychat with IzzyWissieWooxox while being in an airport in April in front of hundreds of fans. *She has some of the most popular ArtBooks on the server. *She has a blog. *People often regard her as the 'mother' of MSP. *She is single and ready to mingle. *She joined in 2010, but left out of boredom according to her biography. *She is part of the extremely famous and exclusive 'Cookie Crew'. * She claims to have a lot of 'butin' and to this day, we are unsure of what this word means. Category:Moviestars Category:VIP Category:Judge Category:Celeb Category:Level 56 Category:UK Category:Female